So, we meet again
by castleminnnds
Summary: Castle gets shot. Beckett gets to the hospital and runs into a certain someone.   Soon to be Caskett, fluff in future chapters. Rating may change.


**Chapter 1**

_This will be a multiple chapter fic._

Disclaimer: Castle does _not_ belong to me... i wish it did though.

* * *

><p>Kate was in the middle of doing paperwork and without Castle with her it wasn't as fun. She needed a distraction. Her phone rang, she checked the ID, it read Javier Esposito.<p>

"A distraction at last."she mumbled.

"Hey Espo, What's up ?"

"Wait, What ?- Espo slow down .. what happened to Castle ?" she said with a worried tone.

"Just hold on, I'll be there." Kate hung up the phone in a hurry and grabbed her things, then headed out to her car.

.

It was around 5 o'clock in the evening and the traffic was getting heavy. All she wanted to do was get to the hospital and see Castle.

"How the hell did this happen ?" she said with a sigh. There was a break in the traffic, she sped up and exited on fifth avenue and made her way to Mount Sinai Hospital. Kate is still in shock from what Esposito said to her, how did Castle get shot ? Why did this happen ? Why wasn't she there with him ? Kate thought as her eyes begun to blurr at the thought of Castle being shot.

The traffic was just getting busier as she went down fifth, she decided to park her car at 5th Avenue and 101st Street and walk the rest.  
>She ran into the ER doors and looked around for Ryan and Esposito, she couldn't spot them anywhere. So, she decided to head for the front desk.<p>

"Is that who I think it is ?" he thought to himself, completely ignoring what the nurse in front of him is saying."Excuse me, I need to go speak with that woman over there, it seems to be urgent." He said jogging over to Beckett.

"Kate, What are you doing here ? What's wrong ?" He asked.

"Josh ? Wh- What are you doing here ? Aren't you supposed to be in Africa ?" Kate said in complete shock of the man standing in front of her, the last time she saw him is when he told her she was going to Africa again and when she broke up with him.

"No, I got transfered back here- but, why are you here ?"

"Castle has been shot and I-I need to find him, I can't find Ryan or Esposito either, they said they would be here. Have you seen them ?" she said rambling as she felt a tear fall from her eye.

Josh puts his arms around her and holds her and whispers "Everything is going to be okay, let me find out where he is right now, go take a seat over there." Kate goes and takes the seat that Josh offered to her.

Kate is trying to calm herself down, she calls Espo then Ryan but doesn't get an answer. She thinks about where they could possibly be, she's still can't believe that Castle got shot and she wasn't there with him. "Oh no ... Alexis." She muttered and dialed Alexis' number, she answered on the third ring and said she would be down here as soon as possible.

Kate couldn't believe this was happening, what would Alexis think maybe she'd make her dad leave the 12th, make him stop shadowing her. Kate didn't want that to happen, the wall is almost down and she's nearly ready to let him in. She saw Josh heading her way with a coffee and clipboard in hand. She straightened herself up and wipped a few tears, that she didn't realize were there.

Josh hands her the coffee and she gives him a weak smile. She takes a sip of the coffee and tries to hid her grimace as Castle would put it it tastes like "A monkey peed in battery acid."

"So Kate, how much do you know so far ?" he asked her.

"I don't know anything, Espo didn't tell me anything- he was in shock and wanted me to get here." she said, bracing herself for the information he's about to give her.

"Okay, Well Castle is in surgery right now and he's been shot in the left shoulder right above his heart."

"Wh- What ? He was shot above his heart ?"

"Kate, I'm sorry." Josh grabbed a hold of her hand.

"No, it's okay, Josh."

"He'll be out of surgery in half an hour or so, and then he'll be in room 558."

Alexis walked into the busy hospital to hear children crying and doctors shouting orders. She looked around for Detective Beckett or Detectives Ryan and Esposito. She finally spotted Detective Beckett, but she was with someone who she couldn't recongnize because their back was turned to her, but she knew that it was a male who seems to be holding her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay ?" "Yeah, I'm fine Josh." She said with an unsure voice. "Okay, give me a smile then." She gives him a weak smile. "Well, I have a surgery in half an hour. Nice seeing you again, Kate." "Yeah, nice seeing you too." "Take care of yourself." He said to Kate and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Kate stood there confused with what just happened, Alexis was stunned at what the mysterious man just did to her, I didn't know Detective Beckett had a boyfriend. Alexis thought to herself. She saw Kate spot her so, she tried to make it seem that she wasn't already watching her.

Kate walks towards Alexis, "Hey Alexis." She said as she gave her a trying smile.

"Hello Detective Beckett." Alexis responded.

"No need to call me Detective, just call me Kate." Beckett said.

"Your dad is in room 558, you could go ahead i'll just go grab some coffee first."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know a lot of you aren't a fan of Motorcycle Boy but, I promise you the story will get better. This takes place around early season 4 maybe.

Please Review, thanks for reading ! :)


End file.
